


Unbreakable

by CheckYourLie (triggermoreliketiger)



Category: B.A.P
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blood and Gore, Inspired by Game of Thrones, M/M, Royalty, Slow Burn, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, War, medieval wannabe, the slowest of burns, this is my attempt of rewriting my own story and keeping myself motivated, yes you may know me from different platforms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggermoreliketiger/pseuds/CheckYourLie
Summary: His Highness doesn't give a damn about what happens between the lords under his rule. Wars, kiddnappings and arsons are a commont thing. Deep down, on the east, in the mountains three respected Houses have been fighting with each other for years. Until recently, House of Jungs has been the most powerful party and money but two other houses don't even think of giving up. When it comes to money and power all of them are equally roughless.... They say "sometimes war has no survivors".





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you may know me and you may know this story.  
> Because it's already been published on different platforms. I'm currently doing a re-write of this tale and I'd appreciate it lots if you decide to stick around. Because it is hard to re-write a story like this one.  
> The first chapter of Unbreakable was published on 17th May 2017. I was in a shitty place back then. Now, I'm in completely different situation and I still struggle. This story was my light in the tunel for the longest period of time. It's only fair to make it up for that. Unbreakable deserves a rewrite. It deserves to be better.  
> Enjoy the ride.
> 
>  
> 
> PS To people from different fandoms that saw that I posted something new - this story is very special in many ways. Don't feel pressured to read it. It's just a part of me as a person and as a writer and I'd be grateful if you respected thatl. Posting Unbreakable on ao3 required a huge amount of courage from m.e Let's not screw it up, shall we?
> 
> PS2 Alse, yes. There are dark themes in this story. It's freaking war au, what exactly did you expect?

The land behind the window looked inhospitable and rather gloomy. Which didn’t exactly mark a great beginning but there was nothing Youngjae could do. He sighed deeply and covered the window with curtain. He didn’t feel like sightseeing anyway. It was the middle of a night and everything, including the feelings in his heart, looked and felt cold and dark. The heir looked at his pale palms. Ironically enough they were the brightest thing he could see at this point. He inhaled deeply trying to smell a trace of his future in the air. The scent of dry grass filled his nostrils. Absently he wondered if the castle he was travelling to, smelt similar. Though they were still quite far from the destiny, Youngjae knew full well that they were already on the land under Ohs’ regine. 

The prince closed his eyes. He already felt done and drained. To think that now he was still a free man but in a few days, maybe a week, he was going to get married. And married not to a pretty, fair lady but the a man. Man he didn’t know. Youngjae understood his father’s motivation but he still couldn't quite forgive him for using his own son - Youngjae himself - to make some pitiful alliance solid and stable. 

Youngjae’s family - The great House of Yoo - was doing everything they could to keep their range of power. So did Ohs. Alliance was just a good deal, tempting opportunity and since Ohs didn’t own an official lady to court Youngjae had no choice. It was his duty as the eldest son of his father.

_ “Maybe it won’t be that bad” _  he thought bitterly,  _ “After all it’s not like I’m the only one who isn’t content. Sehun will surely understand my feelings. The situation must be far from ideal for him too. It’s only logical that we will restrain from any… physical activities and simply remain bonded by documents. No pain, no strings attached. This is all about making the alliance solid. And the end the families will connect their forces are we will destroy Jungs once and for good.”  _ Youngjae concluded and smiled darkly. Oh, how he hated the third house. Everybody did. Watching them burn and crumble was the best reward. Maybe not worth this pathetic marriage but nonetheless Youngjae was going to enjoy the final result. Which was: destroying the Jungs.

“Your Majesty,” Youngjae heard a voice of his servant coming from behind the curtain “The sun is slowly raising. Unless we encounter obstacles, we will reach the destination within the next 12 hours. Please rest well until then.”

Youngjae sighed once more. The weight of being the oldest son was too heavy for him sometimes. If only he had as much luck as Jongup, his younger brother. He could do everything he had ever dreamt of without any consequences. Voyages, women, gold, he could have just name it and have it almost instantly.... If only the first child of Yoo’s hadn’t died right after the birth. Youngjae could have been the middle child. The one who gets the least attention. The one who can leave the family’s nest just for his own sake. But Youngjae didn’t have much luck. He was like a gold turned to life. He was the prince, an heir. The amount of respect he received was almost unholy. 

And yet here he was on his way to the residence of his soon-to-be-husband. Alone. His mother was dead. His father had to stay watch out for Jungs who recently were growing restless. Not even Jongup was with him. He left house few months ago to look for adventures. Youngjae didn’t show but he was envious of that beyond any measure.

So at the end he had no one by his side. He was only a bargaining card.

He nodded to himself - sadness tugged in the corners of his eyes - and rested his head on the shoulder. He still had almost whole day. What better thing to do than taking a short nap?

///

Youngjae was woken up by quiet knocking. Barely opening his eyes, he swiped away the curtain and immediately regretted doing that. The sun, though almost disappearing behind the line of horizon, was bright and his eyes weren’t used to its light yet. Blinking rapidly Youngjae tried to focus his gaze on the guard who was apparently his alarm.

“We’re almost there, Your Majesty. You can already see the castle.” The man said and raised his hand. A tad curious and just a tiny bit sleepy, Youngjae mindlessly looking in the showed direction.

The castle was still quite far but from where they were, it was clear that it was quite a fortress. Maybe it wasn’t exactly welcoming but… after all it was meant to be intimidating and fearful. Youngjae thought that probably inner part of the castle was the safest place of earth. Safe home. He suddenly felt a pinch of encouragement. 

The land around him wasn’t as inhospitable as it looked during the night-time. There were trees here and there. The air still smelt like dry grass but it wasn’t as discouraging as during the night either. He could even see the river to his right.

_ “Of course. The Ohs castle is near the river. That’s why they have wave on their emblem.”  _ He unconsciously touched the emblem he had embroidered on his coat.  _ “Oh God… I’ve always thought that I’d be the one who will give arms to my beloved one…” _  He shook his head firmly. He wasn’t in position to make a demands here. He was to take Ohs’ emblem so be it.

“Hey, can’t we go a little bit faster? There are people there who are waiting for me!” he shouted to his coachman.

“Ay, Your Highness!” he heard back.

Young Yoo smiled to himself.

_ “It won’t be that bad. It’’s going to be all right...” _

A little bit more hopeful Youngjae shifted on his seat. They were traveling for so long that he thought that surely he must look pretty tired. His clothes were wrinkled but it was still obvious that only the finest fabrics were used to created the attire. 

He kept glancing out of his carriage window as long as they stayed at the open field. Deep down he hoped that in few days he would be able to go out on a walk outside the castle. Maybe he’d even see the infamous river which was a part of the Ohs’ emblem. Infamous for the number of casualties whom it swallowed during heavy rains. He assumed it had be quite far but still near enough to protect the fortress. After all whole castle was surrounded with water. It had to be linked with the great river.

They were nearly passing the bridge when Youngjae carefully covered window with curtain.  Slowly the sounds of village around the castle were enveloping his carriage. The sound of music and cheerful though mundane was everywhere. He could also feel slight tension in the air. But maybe it was his own scent. The carriage was slowly rolling up the hill. With every second the tension was growing thicker and the cheerfulness less visible. Youngjae didn’t give himself a chance to look outside again. He was too nervous.

Finally the carriage stopped and Youngjae took a deep breath. By now the sounds of the crowd faded and the heir had a feeling that he was already surrounded with tall walls of the castle. The only thing he was able to hear was a rustle of leaves and impatient whispers.

“ _ We’re at the inner courtyard already….” _

He couldn’t even finish his thought as he heard a loud voice:

“May I announce the arrival of the oldest son of Lord Solcheon Yoo, The Heir of great Yoo family, The Younger Prince of The Southen Jeollon, The Great and Wise Yoo Youngjae!”

Youngjae wasn’t ready at all. He didn’t even have time to tsk at “great and wise” before the door of his carriage opened widely. The sound of clapping hands and voices hit him once again. Something about it made him feel nauseous even before he saw the crows of expensive dresses and tall figures. He blinked twice and as gracefully as he could he walked out of the vehicle. Thankfully the steady hand of one of his guards was waiting for him, because otherwise Youngjae would surely stumbled as he walked out. Finally once he felt a solid ground under his feet, he carefully looked around.

In case he had doubts earlier, now it became pretty obvious that he was already within the walls of the fortress. Inside, in the inner courtyard, it looked just as intimidating as from the outside. And the number of people, mostly aristocrats and high-borns, who were crowded there, didn’t help him at all. Youngjae gulped and yet his throat remained dry as dust. The stress was pumping cold blood through his veins as he forced his eyes to look right in front of himself. 

That was when he saw them.

The Ohs. Whole court. Whole family. Probably all members of this powerful house. At least dozens of unfamiliar faces and families of their families. Youngjae had seen Oh Chonghun only once few years ago. Since then his face grew visibly older, more tired, the wrinkles became more prominent. Oh Aera (or someone who he assumed was Lady Aera) was smiling shyly at him but he saw that he eyes remained serious. Something about this look was sending chills to the core of Youngjae’s spine. Deseperately, he was looking for at least one person who looked like a potential ally to him. 

Scanning the crowd, Youngjae’s eyes finally locked with mesmerizing grey eyes. Somehow he immediately knew who their owner was. The emblem and resemblance to his parents only confirmed Youngjae’s assumption.

He’s fiancé. Oh Sehun.

He was very handsome, Youngjae had to admit that.

Sehun had slim face with high cheekbones and straight nose. His hair were blonde in the shade verging between pale gold and dashing platinum. In the contrast his eyebrows were dark, almost black. All together he looked like an angel. Yes, Youngjae definitely wasn’t that unfortunate, even if at the end he was straight he could appreciate a beauty of this man. 

It was hard to look away but that was what social etiquette required. Youngjae shouldn’t have been caught staring. Even if he had a feeling that Sehun didn’t mind. 

Sighing he took the first step, letting go of his guard secure hand. His feet felt like burning with every step he took. The blood was rushing through his veins and his breathing was getting more and more heated. He wanted to run more than anything on the world. And above all - he didn’t want to be alone. He raised his head, just to check how many meters left till the unavoidable meeting.

And then he saw it. When Sehun thought Youngjae wasn’t looking he slightly leaned to his father’s side and quietly said something. That was when the last hope of finding an ally in Sehun, died in Youngjae’s heart. The way Sehun’s lips moved, the way his eyes shimmered. There was something cold and terrifying in that. His fiance raised his head and cold eyes with a playful yet sinnister sparks met Youngjae’s black dark orbs. Suddenly Youngjae felt as if a blow of cold wind touched his body. Everything except of his bones felt gelid. Youngjae took in a deep breath. He could smell the delicate scent of flowers, scattered under his feet. It put him a little bit more at ease.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he found himself standing right in front of the Ohs. Only then had he realized that they were standing on the platform, the position making them seem even more intimidating than before. Youngjae parted his lips. He knew that he had to introduce himself by his own to show the respect.

“My dear Father, Yoo Solcheon is sending the greatest regards to Mighty House of Oh along with,” he stopped for a split of second to swallow his pride “along with Yoo’s part of the bargain.”

He gulped. At the end that’s what he was in the eyes of politics.  _ A part of the bargain.  _

“Son, son with the politeness and etiquette.” Said Lord Chonghun with kind smile on his face as he approached Youngjae. Seconds later he was patting Youngjae’s thin shoulder with his hand covered with golden rings. It was heavy and Youngjae was almost sure that it was going to leave a bruise. “You’re about to be part of this family soon.” continued Chonghun in attempt of making a friendly atmosphere. Hunders pairs of eyes were making it really hard.

“It’s my pleasure.” Youngjae nodded and straighten himself, pretending to believe in the lie. The air around Chonghun smelt like steel and blood. Despite of that Youngjae forced a brief smile back on his face. Every muscle in his body was against it. The effort hurt his soul and his body. 

“You must be tired! We prepared a fine dinner for you.” announced Chonghun, “Please come this way. We hope that you will be able to relax a little bit after this dreadful travel you had. Were there any… disturbances?”

Youngjae immediately understood that old lord was asking if they encountered any signs of Jungs during the travel.

“No, your Highness. My travel was pleasant despite of cold wind. The tract is truly breathtaking.” said Youngjae, the lies slipping off his tongue like a lullaby.

“I’m glad to hear that you’ve at least enjoyed the view! Still, after the dinner, expect a hot bath waiting for you in your quarters. It’s the matter of priority for you to feel comfortable and welcomed. We’ve already prepared a room for you. If you allow, my servants are going to lead you there right before the great dinner so you could change your clothes.” rambled Chonghun, seeming unaware the prying eyes of the crowd and his own family. 

“It would be marvellous” Youngjae nodded politely. For once he was telling the truth.

“And now for the official business!” laughed Chonghun suddenly, startling Youngjae a little bit, “I assume you know who this is…” the old lord looked in the Sehun’s direction.

“Of course.” agreed Youngjae quickly, “The wisdom and beauty of your son are well known across this land. I would have been a fool to take this person as someone else.” Youngjae bowed his head again. He heard quiet steps as Sehun was approaching them.

“And so I heard about you.” his voice was warm like milk but somehow about the way it rolled down his tongue made Youngjae frown with disgust. “Now I can also see that rumors about your fair skin and eternal beauty were true! What a pleasure to have you standing here, right in front of me.“ Sehun continued politely “How glad I am be engaged with such an exquisite figure. I certainly do hope that soon enough we will get to know each other better” He smirked at the end.

_ “His talk is smooth… It was probably written for him by a poet and all he did was to learn it by heart…”  _ calculated Youngjae, not feeling even remotely bad upon judging his fiance so mercilessly “ _ But his eyes… They are what betrays him…” _

Youngjae bowed ever so slightly, yet kept his hands close to himself. He definitely wasn’t looking forward the physical contact with this man. He looked cold and Youngjae felt as if the slightest contact with ice could turn him into the ice cube. Instead he focused his attention back on Chonghun who was rambling happily about the dinner.

The flutes started playing again as Youngjae with Chonghun, followed by Sehun and the rest of the clan, entered the doors of the Oh’s castle. Everything within their souls was quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

Turned out that Youngjae’s chamber was situated in the northern side of the castle that almost exclusively belonged to the guests. The heir was almost immediately informed that his current bedroom was only a temporary place. It was obvious that shortly after marriage he would be moved to official Oh’s chambers. Not like he wanted to be transferred there. Even in his family’s castle he couldn’t stand the fact that all rooms were so close to each other. He couldn’t go 5 meters without meeting someone from his family. Youngjae had always cherished privacy and thinking that he’d have to spend most of his life sharing a living space with someone… Youngjae shivered at the mere thought. But his privacy was deemed to be restricted within a week. That’s also why he wished Sehun and him would simply become good friends. They could discuss this like two adults, respect each other’ boundaries and just live happily ever after. Platonically.

After Youngjae was brought to his room by Chonghun, he was left alone. Yet the numb pain in his chest remained. Carefully, Youngjae walked to the king-size bed covered with blankets and pillows and lied down. Almost out of reflex, he hid face in his hands and sighed for the 10th time this day. He still had some time left till the feast Chonghun decided to throw for his sake.

The bed was very comfortable, that Youngjae had to admit.

“At least they care about guests’ comfort.” he hummed bitterly. It was only a little of consolation. 

Rubbing his eyes, Youngjae tried to sort all the feelings in his heart. The soft mattress and expensive silk didn’t sooth the anxiety and nervousness he felt. During the official greetings he tried to fish out at least one truly kind face in the crowd of members of the house. He failed. Everyone looked either ready to kill him on the spot or eager to send him away. As a result, Youngjae didn’t even try to remember all names. Not like he was going need that. Or at least he was not going need that today. Surely, they would forgive him if he forgot a name or two, right?

With quite difficulty, Youngjae rested his elbows on the mattress, pulled himself up and looked around the room. It was spacious, though supposedly it was one of the smaller rooms. He recalled walking through the corridors they crossed with Chonghun, Sehun and few more aristocrats. The interior of the fortress was quite nice. The majority of walls were covered with the portraits of family members.

“One day my portrait is probably gonna hang there too.” Youngjae chuckled to himself, though he wasn’t sure if he wanted his face to appear on one of the walls.

So far he had only seen the official parts of the castle and from that only he could tell that Ohs were pretty rich. It was clear that their treasury was much bigger than Yoos’. As bitter this thought was, it made Youngjae sigh with relief. At least he was really going to gain something for his family through this marriage. Yes, the alliance with Ohs for sure was going to pay off. Youngjae would hated that if it turned out to be a failure.

From the other hand it also made him feel even more anxious about the upcoming war. After all Ohs were powerful and clearly had money and gold… Yet still they couldn’t win with of Jungs. How rich those bastards had to be? 

As long as he Youngjae could remember these three families were fighting with each other. And every few years the perspective, of Jungs attacking one of the main fortresses, was resurfacing. When Youngjae was five or six years old and his mother was still alive, Jungs happened to be bold enough to try conquering the castle he and his family was residing at by that time. Luckily enough Yoos’ army managed to fight back the attack but if they weren’t ready… Youngjae wouldn’t be on this world anymore. That’s why he hated Jungs so much.

Young man reached out his hand as if he was trying to touch the landscape behind the window. He was staring at it so long that eventually all he could see were little veins running under his skin. His pale body was creating a mesmerizing contrast with dark canopy hung above the window and over his bed. Youngjae sighed and let his hand rest back on the soft med.

_ “I wonder how many times during my lifetime Jungs will try conquering this fortress. I heard that they tried at least a couple of times and just recently the castle almost got into their filthy hands. That’s one of the reasons why Ohs agreed on this alliance on the first place… I wonder if there will be a day when this land will be peaceful place again…”  _ His eyebrows furrowed and Youngjae got up from bed. He shouldn’t be thinking about that right now. He was supposed to get ready for the feast after all. Thinking about war was hardly a good beginning of a new life with new family.

Lazily, Youngjae walked to the mirror. It was long heavy mirror with silver frame. Very beautiful but not really in Youngjae’s style. He fixed his gaze at the reflection tilting his head to the side. It took him a moment to remind himself that the person standing in front of him was… Youngjae himself. His skin looked paler than usual and he had terrible dark eye bags under his eyes - the visible memory of a long journey. Even his dark eyes appeared tired, lacking their usual vitality. Youngjae grabbed the comb which was resting on the table next to him and started angrily brushing his black hair. It was also a mess. He couldn’t believe that during his first meeting with his new family he looked this bad. 

“I’m pathetic.” He said out loud, unable to contain the words within his chest. 

Someone quietly knocked the door and Youngjae jumped with surprise.

“Who’s there?” he asked, voice not even half as weak as he felt it was.

“Mighty one, Lord Chonghun sent me here to remind you that soon enough the feast will start.” Shy voice answered.

“Ah, yes.” Nodded Youngjae forgetting that the servant couldn’t see him, “Thank you, please tell Lord Chonghun, that I’m getting ready just in the moment of speaking. I’ll go downstairs as soon as I’m done.”

“Understood, sir. The Lord is awaiting for you in the small tea room with his close family.”

“I’ll be there as fast as I can.” He was replied, almost sure that the servant walked away without waiting for his answer. Youngjae once again looked at the man standing in the mirror. There was no way he was going to come down looking like that.

After washing his face with cold water and combing his hair again, Youngjae felt and looked a little bit better. He fairly quickly dressed up in clothes prepared for the feast  and looked at the reflection in the mirror once more. He still didn’t look quite as elegant as he would like to but at least his face had some resemblance with the person who left Yoos’ land. He tried smiling ever so slightly. Little dimples appeared in his cheeks. He once was told that they made him look more childlike and though it wasn’t his aim, he thought that adding a bit of charm to his persona would be appropriate. The smile widened.

He was ready to attend the feast.

The knot in his stomach reappeared as soon as he walked out of the room and looked around. He hardly remembered which way should he go. Luckily at the end of corridor he spotted a servant blankly staring at the wall.

“Hey you. Could you by any chance-“ started Youngjae.

“Ah, young heir. Pardon me please, I was sinking in my thoughts.” Said man and bowed politely “If you allow me, Lord Chonghun asked me to escort you to the tea room where you shall meet with the head of the House”

“Lead the way then.” Youngjae snickered mentally at the awkwardness of the servant. In Yoos house he knew most of the servants and as well as they knew him. As a result the contact between them weren’t so stiff nor uncomfortable. Things seemed to be a little bit different in Ohs’ fortress. They were walking in complete silence for good ten minutes till Youngjae heard voices and laughter nearby.

Servant quickly rushed to the door in front of him and opened them sweepingly. Barely having time to prepare himself, Youngjae walked into the room, keeping his head high. Instantly he could feel at least a dozen pairs of eyes staring right at him. His cheeks were slowly starting to burn red with the attention he was receiving.

“Ah, Youngjae, my boy. Welcome among your family.” Chonghun stood up and rushed to Youngjae. His heavy, decorated with rings hand, rested on Youngjae’s back. And though it wasn’t the ideal position for Youngjae, he knew that the gesture wasn’t something uncommon between members of the family. “Let’s go feast, what would you say, boy?”

Youngjae glanced at Chonghun’s face. He was quite tall just like his son who was rushing to join Youngjae’s other side. It was the first time he was this close to his fiance. For Youngjae it was still kind of hard to consider Sehun in terms of his “other half”. Not only they barely knew each other but also there was something distant about Sehun. Youngjae slapped away this thoughts.

_ “I just have to get to know him better.”  _ he tried reassuring himself.

Without waiting for an answer Lord Chonghun and Sehun almost dragged Youngjae out of the room. Suddenly he felt someone’s hand on his butt and delicate nag.

“ _ It’s okay, they just want me to go a little bit faster.” _ Thought embarrassed Youngjae and then he felt some hand squeezing his buttock. He gulped. “ _ It just happens something I guess… It’s probably to make me feel more relaxed.”  _

The distance between tea room and the diner was not as quite far as Youngjae would have thought. Chonghun barely started describing Youngjae what an honor it was to have him there, when they arrived to the destination. Youngjae hopelessly looked around the great hall with massive long table.

“Don’t worry, boy!” Laughed Chonghun apparently noticing Youngjae’s confusion, “You’re gonna sit next to me and Sehun! The closest family! That way you will hear all the delicious rumours! After all family goes first!” laughed old lord as he gently patted Youngjae’s shoulder.

Almost as soon as everyone sat down the servants started bring plates full of pastries, meat and vegetable. After a long journey Youngjae had to admit that feast like this one, made him drool at least a little bit. Deciding to ignore the nervousness in his stomach, he reached out for the first plate.

At least he didn’t have to worry about awkward silence between him and his fiancé as old Chonghun turned out to be quite a chatter. He grew even more talkative after drinking his two first glasses of wine. Even though he wasn’t the company Youngjae was used to be around, he still found some aspects of the conversations quite entertaining. Being well-educated man Youngjae could effortlessly talk about any subject given. Moreover from every bit of the conversation he gathered more and more information about his new family which would definitely come useful in the future. 

Nonetheless starting a direct conversation with Sehun was still somehow intimidating and awkward to Youngjae. It wasn’t that he was scared or unwilling to do that it just felt almost unnatural. Hence to that he did his best to avoid addressing exact names during the conversation. Thanks to that each thing he said could, in theory, be directed either to Chonghun and Sehun. It was actually a nice surprise to find out that Sehun was quite intelligent, the education he had received was flawless and some of his comments were close to brilliant. Effectively Youngjae was really enjoying himself more than he had have suspected he would. 

As expected, at the end, right before the dessert the most interesting subject was finally brought out. Chonghun emptied one more glass of wine before letting out a loud groan.

“Jungs. Tsssk, I don’t know… Last time was just an accident!” growled Chonghun to Youngjae who was sitting silently, “We weren’t well-prepared, boy! That’s all! Eventually… Eventually, we will smash them! And you, Youngjae don’t fret too much about your safety! This is unbreakable fortress! Right, Sehun? You’re perfectly safe here!”

Sehun only grinned mischievously upon hearing his father’s words. There was something wolfish in his eyes and Youngjae flinched. Chonghun pointed at him with shaky finger and started speaking again:

“You’re gonna be safe with us, Youngjae! You’re family too! That’s why we ware going to treat you as if we were equal!”

“ _ As if we were equal?”  _ Youngjae frowned a little bit but didn’t say a word only nodded.

“You are such a beauty, my boy!” continued Chonghun, “So pretty and so fragile! I’ve heard the rumours but truly, your beauty is much more magical in reality!” he hiccuped loudly and Youngjae could feel as his cheeks start warming up. Many people were pointing out his delicate features ever since he was young. And every time he felt a little bit at edge upon hearing these words. It was as if people were treating him like a pretty doll, while for the longest time he was meant to rule the land. He was so much more than a nice face. And maybe under other circumstance he would point that out but Chonghun didn’t look like someone Youngjae wanted to argue with at this moment.

“Where’s my wine?!?” cried Chonghun, still hiccuping, “Where are my servants! My guest’s glass is half empty!”

“Or half full.” said Youngjae politely. He didn’t feel like another glass of wine.

“Hahhahaha! What a funny boy indeed! Hey you!” Chonghun pointed at the poor servant that was rushing through the room, “Yes, you! Please fill Youngjae’s glass! And mine too! It’s a great occasion after all!”

Soon after that Youngjae’s head was growing more and more tired. His eyes were hazily with sleepiness and hands shaky with the wine. Oddly enough, Sehun seemed to notice that as he got up and crunched next to his father’s chair. He apparently tried whispering but Chonghun wither didn’t hear him well or was too drunk to understand the meaning of these words. Sehun tried again and again, until finally he repeated himself loud enough that both his father and Youngjae could hear him:

“Father, I think that our beautiful guest is quite tired. He’s been traveling so long so his fragile body can be a little bit drained out of energy…”

Youngjae blushed as he heard the epithets Sehun used to describe him. He hoped that his face after all the glasses of wine he had was red enough that it couldn’t get any more red. Unfortunately Sehun seemed to still notice the change of colour as he winked to young heir which only deepened the blush.

“You’re very right, son!” Lord nodded slowly, he waved a hand to his servants and they started taking away all the plates and dishes. A little bit dizzy Youngjae suddenly felt delicate squeeze on his shoulder and then someone was whispering to his ear:

“We both can go now, we‘re dismissed.” Next thing he saw was some long-fingered hand grabbing his own. It felt cold against Youngjae’s warm skin.

\---

At the end, despite the faint protests, Sehun escorted Youngjae right to the door of his bedroom. The awkward silence fell between them. All Youngjae could think of was the soft bed that was behind the door but he knew that he couldn’t dismiss himself in front of his own fiance. Apparently there was still something Sehun wanted to talk about as he didn’t let go of Youngjae’s hand. Raven blushed at the situation, realizing that it was the first time the two of them were alone and though he knew that he shouldn’t feel anything, the knot in his stomach didn’t easen at all.

“So… I do hope that you found the feast quite entertaining” Sehun chuckled, and for once in sounded completely honest. He leaned a little bit forward, moving his face closer to Youngjae’s. “I really hope you liked it because once you’re mine, this is how we will spend most of your evenings.” He whispered and leaned even closer to ghost-kiss the other boy’s cheek. Now, that wasn’t something Youngjae was expecting. Out of reflex he took a step away from Sehun. He could feel a chilling presence of the stone wall behind his back. 

“Don’t be so ashamed, pretty face!” Sehun walked closer with a smirk plastered on his face. “I know your type… Shy at the beginning but later…” his smirk grew wider and more wolfish, “Don’t look so confused, darling! You know what marriage is and how to  _ actually _ seal it, don’t you?”

Youngjae blinked at him hopelessly and his breathing hitched. Apparently he was wrong about his supposed future with Sehun. It was clear that his fiance wanted something more from Youngjae than just a platonic friendship. It felt like a cold shower even if the blood in his veins was as hot as ever. Youngjae opened his mouth, desperately trying to from any reply.

“You know Jae…. I can call you ‘Jae’ right? Of course I can.” laughed Sehun quietly, “Anyway Jae, I know a boy. You remind me of him so much. Gosh, he was a good fuck. And I swear, if your eyes weren’t be that big and if you weren’t so tiny and girly-like, I probably wouldn’t be attracted to you at all but…” he didn’t even finish his sentence as he himself pressed his lips to Youngjae’s. And that’s when every cell in Youngjae’s body started screaming with pain. It wasn’t that Sehun was a bad kisser as he pressed himself closer and closer, it was the fact that Youngjae wasn’t ready nor eager. Without thinking, he pushed Sehun away and slapped him right in the face. The echo of this sound filled the empty corridor and for one more second both men were staring at each other equally shocked. 

Finally Sehun gasped and brought his hand to his reddened cheek. Dark sparks blossomed in his eyes and his lips twisted in an angry grin. Youngjae didn’t wait any second longer. As quickly as he could, using surprise as his only advantage he slipped into his room and immediately locked the door.

“These doors are very easy to open, love” Youngjae heard as he rested his head on the wall’s cold surface, “But I know that you need some time. Don’t think that you’re gonna escape from me though. Soon we’re gonna be together forever.” Said Sehun and his words sent a shiver down Youngjae’s spine. The faint sound of footsteps echoed behind the door and only then, Youngjae kneeled by the door shakenly.

He was confused, scared and felt sick in the stomach but he knew one thing for sure. Oh Sehun even though intelligent and handsome wasn’t just the man for him.

And then he realised that he wouldn’t be happy in that relationship. Ever.

It was just another duty Youngjae had to serve.

Before he realised he was lying on the bed and crying himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens and yet still no Daehyun...


	3. Chapter 3

Despite having a long and draining day, Youngjae easily slipped into the dreamland. One second he was curled on the bed and the next one he was running through the fields surrounding Ohs’ fortress. In the distance he could see enemy’s army trying to take over the castle. But frankly, Youngjae didn’t care. He was instead laughing. The sky was clear and the sun was hanging above his head in its full glory. The warmth was ticking his skin. He could hear the sound of the river flowing nearby. Youngjae closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt like a piece of puzzle that finally found its place in the picture. Slowly, he opened his eyes. On the hill in front of him appeared a woman wearing long white gown.

It was his mother.

Before he realized what was happening, thick tears started running down his cheeks. A blink of a moment later he was standing right next to her. No words were needed. She tightly hugged her son and he hid his face in her dress. He realized, he’s not in his 22 years old body anymore. He was 7 again.

He looked up, trying to catch one more sight of his mother’s face. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't see her features, as if they were blurred. Instead, on her neck he noticed pale bluish line.

“Don’t look at this, baby” the woman whispered to him, apparently knowing what Youngjae was looking at, “It’s not important right now.”

Youngjae nodded and smiled through tears before nuzzling his face into her dress once again. She smelled so nice. A little bit like flowers and a little bit like summer breeze. It was a scent that reminded him of childhood and innocence which he voiced out loud. She laughed in response and kissed Youngjae’s forehead.

Suddenly an idea sparked in his head and he moved away and captured his mother’s delicate hand.

“Mom, come with me I want to show you something! Come with me please!” He pleaded dragging his mother up the hill. The smell of fresh air changed into the scent of burning wood. When they finally reached the top of the hill, they could see Oh’s fortress getting slowly eaten by red violent flames.

And suddenly there was a person standing on the top the highest tower. The silhouette was barely visible from where Youngjae was standing but it seemed that this person was waving to him frantically. And he knew that this person didn’t mean any harm.

Tentatively Youngjae waved back.

“Mum. Hey, mum…. Can you see that? Look at them burning down” he commented, his voice raspy and breathing heavy. But there was no use in asking - the presence of his mother’s spirit disappeared just like the warm summer breeze. 

Autumn was on its way.

Youngjae turned around and a blow of cold wind hit him in the face. His black hair was sticking to his face as if it was wet. Instead of his mother he saw Sehun wearing white dress and holding the wedding bouquet grinning at Youngjae maniacally. It was starting to rain. The rain was red.

“I knew you were waiting for me!” Sehun declared evilly.

A loud yelp escaped from Youngjae’s parted lips and he started running down the hill toward burning fortress. As far from Sehun as it was possible. Despite of the rain the fire didn’t disappear. Person on the tower started was still waving. For a moment Youngjae thought that person was made out of gold.

The navy clouds were barely visible through the thick dark fog that was filling the air. Youngjae started coughing violently and his nostrils were full of smoke. It didn’t stop him from walking. Every step made the nausea in his stomach worse. Suddenly in the distance he heard a voice. A voice calling his own name.

“...Jae!” something shook his body “Youngjae! Yoo Youngjae!” someone yelled even louder.

The cold shower of fear made Youngjae open the eyes rapidly.

Next to his bed crunched coughing and terrified Sehun. 

_ “So it was just a dream…”  _ thought Youngjae hazily.

“Youngjae you fucking dickhead!” screeched Sehun, is voice didn’t wear any resemblance with the cooky tone he used earlier, “Didn’t the screams wake you up? Doesn’t the smoke bother you? Fuck, you’d die and wouldn’t even notice!”

Youngjae looked around himself helplessly and only then did he notice the dark smoke that was clinging to the walls of the bedroom and his lungs. The thick fume was everyone. That was Youngjae first realized that something was really really wrong.

After that he heard the distant noises. Sharp, violent and painful to his ears. The screaming and the yelling mixed with cries of pain.

Lastly there was the scent of blood. Heavy and metallic. He could feel it’s sticking to his nose. Youngjae looked at his pale hands. Clean. He looked out of the window.. The ground seemed weirdly slippery, dark and sinister. And crimson, very crimson.

Youngjae looked at Sehun - the only living soul in the room. The fear was mirroring in his eyes. Youngjae opened his mouth, trying to ask for an explanation yet no sound was made. Sehun seemed to understand him nonetheless. He nodded barely moving his head.

“Yes. We weren’t prepared at all. Again.” Sehun admitted quietly, deep blush of embarrassment and fear tinting his face. “We’re doomed. They came to murder us once and for good.” 

There wasn’t much left to say. Youngjae was about to look outside again but he halted in motion when the realization punched him right in the face.

He was going to die soon.

Probably until the sunrise his soul would reunion with his mother’s spirit just like in his dream. Maybe that’s why he had this dream in the first place. Because soon enough some blood-thirsty Jungs’ pawn would cut his head off.

They probably wouldn’t even know who was he. Or they would recognize him and throw his body into fire laughing mercilessly. That’s how Yoo Youngjae. Was going to die.

Instead of going to the window, he directed his steps to the mirror.

There he was. Round, dark eyes and messy silky hair. His face was sickly pale but that aside he looked almost like his old self.

At least in his last minutes, he was himself. A smirk tugged the corners of his lips up. What a comical situation. After all, it wasn’t even his fault.

His attention snapped back to coughing Sehun. He looked miserable. But Youngjae didn’t know if it was the smoke or shock.

“Just saying princess but it’s not the best time to admire yourself in the mirror.” Sehun winked with sad but slightly wicked smile. “Just deal with the fact that you’re about to die…”

Youngjae frowned, turning on his heel to face Sehun properly. Yet again he didn’t like the tone in his voice.

“Tell me, Young-jae.” Sehun got up from the floor and approached Youngjae groggily, “Is there anything that could make you feel a little bit better? Maybe something you’ve always wanted to do? This is your last chance you know, babe…”

Youngjae didn’t like what Sehun was saying. He didn’t liked his voice. The way he walked to him. His handsome face somehow was freaking Youngjae out.Dark playful sparks in Sehun’s eyes were shining dangerously. 

Something was wrong and Youngjae knew that.

Before he realised Sehun was right in front of him.

With his hand resting on the top of Youngjae’s thin shirt. Long fingers were playing with the lacing that was holding the front of the shirt together.

Youngjae jumped away as if that touched burnt his skin more than fire. The perspective of death was scary but suddenly he had another, unexpected monster to fight with. He didn’t plan on getting raped tonight. By Sehun above of all people. 

But clearly Sehun Did feel like spending an intimate moments of pleasure with Youngjae in the middle of hell. Everything about his face was spelling lust and Youngjae took anymore step back, shaking his head.

_ “This is not happening…” _

It striked as odd to Youngjae that Sehun wasn’t among the fighting troops downstairs. Why he didn’t even have a sword with him? It was Oh Sehun after all. His family was well-known for great strategy skills.

“Why aren’t you downstairs fighting anyway?” asked Youngjae as he watched Sehun slowly walking in circle. 

Sehun laughed. “Many reasons stand behind that, Jae.” he purred, “First of all, I wasn’t trained in sword fighting. Actually, I was but I’m not that great at it. I don’t want to risk dying there.” he frowned in disgust, “Besides… It’s no fun down there while it can be very fun up here.” he grinned, showing off two rows of white teeth. Youngjae shivered and quickly grabbed the door handle, trying to open the door.

With terror he realized that it didn’t move even by an inch. Sehun laughed shortly. Youngjae closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears gathering in his eyes.

“It’s broken, honey. The ceiling on the other side collapsed and only someone from the outside could get us out of here.” explained Sehun, slowly cornering Youngjae as if he was a predator and his fiance - his prey, “But let me tell you something, Jae. No one will come here. Father’s still drunk and mother’s panicking over her jewellery.The point is that we’re trapped here. Either we will burn alive or be slaughtered. There’s no between.” Youngjae heard voice dangerously close his ears. Cold hand strongly grabbed his waist and pulled him forward. Now every inch of Youngjae’s front was touching something warm and hard. He dared to open his eyes. Sehun’s chest was almost completely bare, being parted in the middle. Tiny drops of sweat were running down the tanned stomach, disappearing where the skin met with belt of his trousers. 

“You like what you see, little boy?” smirked Sehun. “You like what you feel, baby?”

It was enough to fully turn on Youngjae’s self-defence mode. 

Not giving it much thought, he kicked Sehun’s crotch with all the strength that he had. A loud groan of pain rumbled down Sehun’s throat. Even though Youngjae wasn’t as muscular as Sehun he still had some power. It was enough to push away the other man. 

Youngjae looked around, hopelessly, knowing that he had only few seconds to decide what to do next. He literally had nowhere to hide. Moreover the air behind the window was already starting to fill with small sparks of fire. It was a matter of seconds before something would ignite in the room. Which only made Youngjae’s anxiety worse. Suddenly through the opened window into the room flew yet an arrow. Not just an arrow. This one had burning arrowhead. It hit precisely into the great king-sized bed. Wave of flames flood the chamber. 

_ “And that’s it when it comes to my life.” _ cried Youngjae silently. He had serious troubles with breathing. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the smoke coming from the window or the fire that had just broken in the room or because everything ese.

Wait. Window. What if he…

No. That was stupid idea…

“ _ But wouldn’t that be better… At least I would be the one who takes away my life. I could be in  charge of my body and life till the end.”  _ thought Youngjae. He had never thought that his life would come to the point where he was considering taking away his life. Slowly he started moving closer to one of the two windows in the room. 

Suddenly something grabbed his foot. Youngjae stumbled with surprise. His body slammed onto the cold floor. He could feel blood in his mouth. Few drops started running down his chin. Long fingers ran over the back of his leg, stopping on his arse. Youngjae started coughing and few more drops of blood spilled on the floor.

“Luckily you didn’t bite off your tongue.” Sehun murmured behind him, “I still wanna know what it can do…” Next second something heavy rested on his back, covering him almost completely. He couldn’t breathe. He was suffocating.

Sehun started laughing and sat on Youngjae’s ass. The raven could feel something hot and hard between his, still clothed bottocks.  

Everything was becoming more and more blurred and dark. All Youngjae could sense was hotness in his chest and unpleasant feeling of Sehun sitting on his arse. Sehun grinded against him and groaned. Youngjae thought that he had never heard more disgusting sound. He tried wiggling away but his body was almost powerless. 

_ “I’m giving up…”  _ thought Youngjae and closed his eyes. He could feel his consciousness slipping away from him but maybe it was better this way.

That was when, with the last sparks of interest, he heard a loud noise. As if someone broke a bed or dorr or something else. Not that Youngjae cared much. What he cared for however was the fact that seconds later Sehun yelped and ater another loud crash, the weight of his body disappeared from Youngjae’s back.

With quite a difficulty Youngjae opened his eyes. Someone wearing black was squatting next him. Youngjae’s eyelids fluttered before he could get a better sight and closed. Last thing he felt was something warm and wet holding up his chin.

Then, Yoo Youngjae slipped into unconsciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of foreplay :") let's get down to business


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

The last thing Youngjae could remember was dying. Or something he assumed was dying. But now… he didn’t feel like he was dead. Firstly - he couldn’t sense the presence of his mother’s spirit anywhere near. Secondly - he was quite cold. Thirdly - apparently there were people around him and the conversation they had with each other definitely didn’t sound like a discussion of two angels. One of them did have quite a beautiful voice though…

“Fuck just leave it as it is. I’m gonna deal with this shit.” said the one with angelic voice. Considering the way he was speaking he was nothing close to an angel. Unless he was a fallen one.

“It’s not safe, I can’t put your life in danger. I’ll die if you die. And let me explain something: even though I’m a warrior, I don't really fancy dying just because you felt like… how was that?  _ Dealing with this shit _ ?”

“Just leave it alone, Zelo. It’s not like he’s going to put up a fight or something. And it’s not like he’s a worthy opponent for him.” Said third, very similar to the second one, voice. Youngjae had a strange feeling that he was one of these “he”s.

“Exactly. At least one of you is thinking straight.” Chuckled Angelic Voice Guy. “Now leave. We’ll set off in a few hours. Hopefully.”

There was a sound of rustling and a blow of wind tickled Youngjae’s face and then he heard heavy steps. Apparently they left. Youngjae shivered. He didn’t know what was going on but clearly he didn’t know any of these voices. Which was  _ not _ good. And he wasn’t sure he wanted to get know with them. He decided to keep pretending that he was still unconscious, at least until he figured what to do. He didn’t even knew why but he just assumed it’s safer this way.

It took Youngjae a moment to realize that he wasn’t alone. Apparently one of these men stayed with him in whatever this place was. First he heard a loud sigh nearby and shortly after that someone started humming quietly. It was sad a little bit nostalgic melody but it also had a rhythm that was pleasant for an ear. 

“ _ Maybe it is heaven after all…”  _ thought Youngjae relaxing a little bit as the man kept humming. 

Youngjae shaked a little bit as something warm and delicate touched his cheek. The man stopped humming.

“So you’ve decided to come back from the land of the dead after all, huh?” said the man softly after a moment. Youngjae winced. He could feel the presence of someone sitting right next to him. “Good, I don’t need any more casualties.”

It wasn’t an easy decision but after a second of hesitation, Youngjae decided that he should carefully open his eyes. Having spent a long time in the darkness in his mind, at first Youngjae found the light almost blinding. He blinked a couple of times trying to adjust his eyes to the brightness around him.

He was in a tent. It was big and spacious which, considering the circumstances, meant that it was probably tent of someone important. Most likely an important strategist or a general even. Youngjae himself was currently sitting on some kind of bed and next to him was sitting probably the most beautiful man on earth. He had a linear tattoo under his hazelnut eyes. His eyebrows were thick and in the colour of dark chocolate, only a little bit darker than his brown hair. 

Youngjae sighed involuntary. This man truly could be an angel. The object of his admiration chuckled.

“Don’t look so scared. Really you don’t need to stress here. You’re completely safe. And believe me, I’m not a doctor but I can easily tell that you’ve been through a lot recently.” the words were spilling out of this man’s thick lips and Youngjae didn’t even dare to interrupt him. Only upon hearing those words, had he realized that his heart was in fact racing and his body was numb. Meanwhile the man continued, “You must be cold too… And probably the loss of blood cooled down your body. Sorry for offering only so little but you know.... This is war, we only have this much.” he laughed to himself. “Actually, I’ve just started making some tea so just keep umm… you know… living until it’s ready, okay?”

Youngjae slowly nodded. His tongue still felt weird but, gulping loudly, he forced himself to part his lips and ask:

“Sorry to ask but… what happened? Where am I?”

Angel looked at him with sad smile on his face.

“I found you in the burning tower. It was an accident to be honest. I saw someone leaning out of a window so I rushed to check it. All rooms were empty and mostly on fire until I noticed one door that were blocked. So we just, well… kicked them. And then I saw you. In very inappropriate situation if you take into consideration the circumstances. I guessed that you weren’t the one who initiated this situation as you were crying and that man was laughing like a maniac. I assumed you needed a help so I kicked him off and took you with me. I don’t know what happened with him though… You should ask Zelo or Junhong. I don’t remember which one left the room as the last one. But really I don’t think they’re gonna remember that. And my people right now are still looking through the remains of this fortress. Maybe they’ll find him. If he’s still alive.” the man smirked to himself.

Youngjae blinked rapidly, trying to blink away the tears of frustration and confusion.

_ “Wait… If he was the one who took part in siege of the castle then… Wait… How did he say that? “M y p e o p l  e”?” _ he gulped and looked up at the other man who was currently checking if the water in the pot was hot enough. At first he only paid attention to his beautiful face but now he realised that man - even though only a little bit taller than him - is very well-built. His arms were bare so Youngjae could see muscles under golden skin which was covered with long scars as if he was befriended with constant fighting.

Youngjae curled a little bit as a huge shiver went through his body. Despite being covered with heavy blanket, he suddenly felt extremely cold. It had to be an early morning since the sunlight didn’t seem to shine too bright outside. Youngjae watched the man spill tea into little cups. He then approached Youngjae with the warm beverage. Even though he definitely didn’t want to drink this thing, Youngjae grabbed cup with shaking hands. He looked at the green liquid and scratched his nose. He had no reasons to trust this tea.

“Drink this.” Said the man smoothly but for Youngjae it sounded more like an order. “It’s not poisoned if that’s what you’re thinking.” he whispered a little bit shyly. “Look.” He drank a little bit from his own cup “You see? I’m fine. I only want you to restore your powers.”

“ _ … So you could torture me with questions later on, huh?” _

“Don’t worry, it’s not like I want torture you later or something.” The man chuckled, as if he was reading in Youngjae’s mind, “I doubt that you know anything useful anyway.” he added mindlessly and sipped on his drink, not looking at Youngjae at all.

“ _ You would be surprised…”  _ thought Youngjae.

Maybe it was because of an empty stomach or maybe just the fact that he was trembling but it took much longer for Youngjae to finish the tea. By the time he was in the middle, his “kidnapper”(?) was already done with his own cup. He got up, not even glancing at Youngjae. Sighing, he picked up a long dark heavy-looking coat and put it on his back. Wearing it he almost reminded Youngjae of a bat or maybe a demon from old folklore stories. Suddenly in the waves of fabrics and leather, something silver and sharp winked to Youngjae dangerously. As if the knife was calling for a hand, the man pulled out a heavy, shiny dagger that was hidden inside his coat. 

Now, Youngjae didn’t know that much about different types of weapons but he did go through the basic combat training. He could recognize this type of dagger. Knives like this one weren’t used on the battlefield. They were used to finish off the people hidden in the shadows. They were used by people who breathed with death.

Assassins.

Youngjae gulped and hid himself behind the tea-cup.

“I’m leaving now but don’t try doing anything stupid.” The assassin raised his hand, the one holding the dagger, and pointed at Youngjae. Cold shiver ran down his spine, but the man didn’t seem to notice, “I will get someone to come here and watch you for me so please don’t seek trouble. You can pretend to be sleeping, I don’t care. Just, please... behave yourself.” A crooked grin broke on his face and before Youngjae formed any reply, the man and his dagger was gone.

“ _ Should I try to escape?”  _ Youngjae’s mind was running circles, _ “No, it would be foolish. There are most likely a lot of war-tents here... there’s no chance I could run away unseen.”  _ He tried getting up from the bed but his legs clearly hadn’t been ready for this amount of effort and he collapsed back on the bed almost immediately  _ “Plus my condition isn’t the best... Trying to escape would be a death-sentence. I must think of other plan…” _

He didn’t get much time to think as the curtain of the tent was drawn away, letting a tall man inside. His dark long fringe was almost completely covering his dark eyes. Judging from his cheeks that were wearing a memory of teenager’s roundness, this man was younger than Youngjae but his features made him look not only tougher but also more mature. Dark eyes landed on Youngjae. He smirked when his gaze met Youngjae’s determined look.

_ “If we were to fight, I wouldn’t stand a chance against him.”  _ the heir thought but didn't turn away his gaze. He would not reveal that he was scared for his life. Maybe he was a coward but he would embrace that with bravery.

“If you provoke me, know that there’s no way I could lose against you.” Said Youngjae’s new guard with deep yet a little bit playful voice. Youngjae had already heard this voice before when he was pretending he was still unconscious. “So don’t try running away. Just enjoy your… privileged position, young heir.”

Youngjae blinked in shock.

“You know who I am?” he asked out of reflex. 

“Like hell, I do.” laughed the man, “And why did you think you are sitting here instead getting simply slaughtered? You think Daehyun takes every prisoner to his private tents, Yoo Youngjae?” the way he spoke his name sent chills down Youngjae’s spine. This man looked death in face and laughed as it ran away from him.

“ _ Daehyun? I’ve heard this name before…” _ thought Youngjae, cursing at his still hazed mind. He knew the politics in this area fairly well but now he still had troubles connecting facts. _ “He’s someone important if I remember well, probably a general… major maybe... Can’t remember right now… But I’m sure as soon as I’ll see him, I’ll know exactly who he is. All these old pricks look the same.” _

“You’re not really a talkative type now, are you Yoo Youngjae?” the man frowned “Entertain me please, it’s not like I volunteered for this fucking babysitting.”

“Eeee… what’s your name?” Youngjae facepalmed himself mentally.

“ _ Great time for befriending an enemy Youngjae, really good job.” _

“Junhong.” came the instant response, “The family name isn’t necessary. Just call me Junhong if you have to.”

“Yes. Of course. I’m Youngjae. Yoo Youngjae.”

“I know, dumbass.” Junhong smiled with pity. Somehow the smile was more sincere than Youngjae would have suspected it could be.

Youngjae blushed a little bit. He didn’t dare to come up with another question. No need for the enemy to know that the heir of Yoos’ was an idiot. Luckily for him Junhong’s attention was brought to the beautiful map spanned on the table in the middle of the room. After a while he smiled brightly. The moment looked almost intimate as if Junhong saw a good old friend in the map. Even though he looked like a mercenary he still probably was at Jung’s side of the conflict. Youngjae politely turned his attention on his broken nails. He must had done them during the scene with Sehun.

He was wondering his ”fiance” was still alive. Not like Youngjae could ever face him again without fear in his heart. No, not at all. Sehun definitely did a harm which couldn’t be undone but then, he wasn’t also purely evil. In contrast to Jungs for example. They were purely evil. Good people don’t take away so many lives without as much as a blink of an eye. Youngjae had seen what their army did with people in Oh’s fortress. That was bloodbath. He wouldn’t be surprised if he was the only one survivor. And he was sure he made it out alive only because someone did recognised him as heir of Yoo. He was taken alive to be another bargaining card. Most likely, Jungs wanted Youngjae’s father to pay a ransom for his son. They knew that the head of Yoo wasn’t powerful enough to try to free Youngjae with force so they came up with the idea of ransom. Logical and easy plan. Another profit was that it would have a certain impact on Yoos’ treasury. Not so wealthy enemy is better than wealthy enemy. Yoos wouldn’t be a threat anymore. Youngjae had to admit that House of Jung had way too much luck that someone found him alive.

He sighed.

“Why are you sighing as if the whole world was collapsing on your tiny head?” Youngjae heard voice in front of him and that was the only warning before a strong hand grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up. He was facing Junhong, their faces inches apart. It was like the final straw.

“My whole world  _ is _ collapsing so shut up!” Youngjae shouted angrily. Junhong’s face immediately changed colour, a deep blush spreading across his cheeks.

_ “Well Youngjae… that wasn’t really a good idea.” _

“Maybe you should watch your squishy mouth a little bit, you… you… you-“

“That’s enough Junhong, don’t you think? Our guest clearly doesn’t think straight right now.” The attention of both Junhong and Youngjae was brought to the entrance of the tent. Angelic man’s face was contorted with anger. Next to him was standing…. Another Junhong. Or more like his perfect copy. His hairstyle and clothes were different but beside of these he looked exactly the same.

“ _ Twins?”   _ flashed through Youngjae’s head. He didn’t realise he said it out loud until the other twin grinned. Junhong let go off Youngjae’s chin.

“Pretty much yes but I’m the older one than little Junhongie over here.”

“Shut up, Zelo.” Mumbled Junhong.

“Both of you out. I don’t need any more troubles here.” Ordered sharply Angel/Assassin.

“Your word is my command, sir.” Snarled Junhong but still moved away from Youngjae.

“Shut up and out.”

“You’re no fun at all, Daehyun. Must be the blood.” said Junhong before crossing the space in the tent and walking out, followed by Zelo.

Daehyun sneered but his attention was immediately drawn by Youngjae sitting on the mattress. 

_ “Wait. Daehyun?”  _ thought Youngjae and finally the name has clicked in his mind. He could feel as his skin prickled with sudden cold. _ “Jung Daehyun? Is that person… Is he really Jung Daehyun? The younger and only brother of Yongguk? That Yongguk? The person standing in front of me is second in command in House of Jung?”  _

Youngjae gulped as their eyes met. He knew that he was in danger before but not even in his wildest dreams did he think that the Devil himself was so close.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> side note:   
> 1\. Yes, I'm fully aware that Junhong and Zelo are in fact the same person but I thought I'd make them twins or the sake of fun only.  
> 2\. Also, obviously Yongguk's family name is Bang but for reasons that will be explained later he is a Jung here (kinda, I promise it will make sense)
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos~


End file.
